


You're a Natural

by everyroad



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Blowjobs, First Time, Fluffy Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 03:12:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyroad/pseuds/everyroad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wants to make Louis feel good but he's just never done this before..</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're a Natural

"So, how is it Tommo?" Zayn asked, grinning as he ripped off a bite of his turkey sandwich.

"How is what?" Louis asked, eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

"The sex, Tommo, the sex! With Harry!" Zayn laughed at his slightly older best friend. The two of them had been closer than close since middle school, the type of friends who shared absolutely everything with each other. So Zayn's question wasn't unwarranted, no matter how much Louis didn't want to answer it. He had been dating Harry for almost 5 months now and hadn't gotten more than a handjob out of it. Which, honestly, Louis was okay with. He was head over heels in love with Harry, totally and completely gone for the boy and his stupid brown curls, but he knew that Zayn just wasn't going to understand that.

"Well," Louis swallowed thickly and glanced around to make sure Harry was still in the kitchen getting drinks before he continued in a hushed tone, "wehaventexactlyhadsexyet."

"What?! You haven't!-"

"Shhhh! He's only in the kitchen! Just drop it, Zayn."

"But you've done everything else right? I mean, like handies and blowies and, and, you haven't done that either?!" Zayn couldn't keep a straight face. Louis was so hands-on. He was such a touchy person, how was it even possible for him to date a boy for 5 months and not get sucked off? He scoffed once more and was about to say something else when the door opened and Harry walked in carrying three water bottles and looking suspiciously sheepish.

"I, um, couldn't find enough clean glasses so I just grabbed water bottles." Harry explained as he handed one to each of the other boys, avoiding eye contact with either of them. Louis shot Zayn a 'thanks a lot' look over his head and sighed rather audibly. The three of them returned to their respective homework books and the rest of the evening continued as it had before, with a little studying and a lot of using anything and everything as a distraction, which meant eventually the school books were left neglected as the boys engaged in matches of FIFA.

\--

Later that night, well after Zayn had left and the couple had shared dinner, Harry was curled up in bed and waiting for Louis to finish brushing his teeth and washing his face. The younger boy was nervously playing with the hem of his shirt and trying to get his breathing to calm down, but he couldn't stop thinking about what he had overheard Louis and Zayn talking about earlier. Was Louis unhappy in their relationship? Was he going to finish with him? These thoughts and their partners in crime, paranoia and self-doubt, floated about Harry's head and put the heavy, unwanted butterflies in his gut. 

Louis stepped into the bedroom and shut the door behind him. He cocked his head at Harry, but his boyfriend didn't look up at him, his face etched with worry as he fiddled with his hands and his clothing. Louis knew he had to say something, he knew that Harry had heard the conversation between him and Zayn, so he went to the bed and sat down, cross-legged in front of Harry so that their knees were touching. Then he grabbed Harry's hands and held them in his own, squeezing slightly to get him to make eye contact.

"What's eating you up, baby, what's wrong?" He cooed, his voice soft and his face concerned. Harry didn't respond right away, and Louis could tell that he was struggling internally with the words. 

"I'm sorry," Is what he finally settled on.

"For what, Haz?" Louis questioned as he rubbed his hands across the back of Harry's own, soothing.

"I can't. I want. I, I don't know. I'm just sorry," he stumbled over his words, clearly choking on unwanted emotions climbing up his throat. He looked up at his boyfriend for the first time since Louis had entered the room and said, "I want to. To do all of the things that Zayn was talking about. With you. I want to, i just, I don't know how to." His eyes fell once more to his lap as he spoke the last sentence and a blush flared across his cheeks.

"Oh, Haz. C'mere." He pulled Harry into his lap and cupped his hand around his boyfriend's jaw, his fingers tangled in the hair at the back of Harry's head. "I can teach you. Whatever you want. I'll teach you."

Harry looked up at Louis with wide, nervous eyes. "Yeah?"

"Yeah, baby." Louis tilted Harry's chin up so he could plant a kiss right on his lips. "Let me make you feel good, Haz," he whispered into Harry's mouth. Harry tried to object, he was supposed to be making Louis feel good, but Louis cut him off before he even began. "You can't possibly know how to make me feel good with your mouth if no ones ever made you feel good with theirs, hmm?" He reasoned, and, well that was enough for Harry. Louis kissed Harry feverishly then, licking into his mouth and eliciting a moan from the younger boy. He pushed Harry's shoulders down, gently nudging him until he was laying flat on his back. Still kissing him passionately, Louis experimentally rolled his hips downwards into Harry's and was greeted with an eager return roll of Harry's hips, cock already half-hard in his jeans. Louis smirked into the kiss and leaned all of his weight onto his left hand, working at the button of Harry's jeans with the other. When he had the button undone and the zipper down he removed his mouth from Harry's to sit up on his knees.

"Up," he commanded, wanting Harry to lift off the bed so he could remove his bottoms altogether. The younger boy easily complied and was soon lying half-naked, cock exposed, hard and heavy against his stomach. "So beautiful, Harry. Can't wait to taste," Louis mumbled, with a lick to his bottom lip, causing Harry to whine in the back of his throat. He was so hard already and so eager to feel Louis' mouth on him for the first time that he had completely forgotten about being embarrassed earlier.

"Can you - off?" Harry asked, gesturing at Louis' clothing; he didn't want to be the only one unclothed. Louis chuckled and pulled his shirt over his head before standing to remove his pants and boxers. Once completely naked he crawled back onto the bed and Harry could see how hard he was, pink and straining against his foreskin, and he understood what Louis meant about wanting to taste; the sight had Harry's mouth watering.

Louis wasted no time in getting right back to work, moving to kiss Harry's now bare chest, flicking his tongue over the boy's hardened nipples and earning a groan and buck of his hips from Harry. He moved his hand to Harry's hip to hold him still as he sucked a dark bruise into the skin just below his bellybutton, his scruff tickling Harry's member where it lay against his stomach, thick and begging for attention, precome beading at the top.

"Lou." Harry whined, and even though he had averted his eyes in order to keep from coming before he was ever touched, he could it feel it when Louis smiled against his skin.

"What do you want, baby? You want my mouth?" Louis kissed the tip of Harry's dick, making it twitch in interest. "Tell me baby. Ask for it."

"Please, Lou. Please. Just, put, put your mouth on me Lou, please." Harry bucked his hips up again, seeking friction. Louis smiled one more time and then took Harry into his mouth, sinking down and swallowing as much of him as he could, sucking hard, and then easing back up to swirl his tongue around the tip. Harry moaned loudly and his eyes shot open. He made eye contact with Louis, who grinned around Harry before taking him all into his mouth again with a practiced ease. Harry had no idea what to do with his hands and he flailed them about a bit before deciding on just clenching the bedsheets around him. 

"Oh. Louuu," he breathed, eyes squeezing shut as white hot pleasure shot through his body. "Gonna, not gonna last, not gonna last." Harry keened and Louis moaned around him in encouragement. Harry's body clenched suddenly and he was coming in Louis' mouth with one last cry of "Lou!" 

Louis pulled off of Harry and stroked him through his orgasm, whispering praises. "Good boy, Hazza, there you go, such a good boy." Harry looked so blissed out and so, completely fuckable in that moment and Louis didn't think it was possible to even get that hard. He leaned forward and pressed his mouth against Harry's, letting him taste himself, and gently nudging his hardened cock into Harry's thigh so he wouldn't forget that this was still a lesson for Harry. Harry, though, didn't need reminding. He was eager to do to Louis what he had just done to Harry, to make him feel just as good as Harry had felt. So he continued to kiss Louis deeply and wound his hand around Louis' cock and started to stroke him, spreading precome everywhere. He slowly moved down until his face was in front of Louis' cock and stopped, admiring the view and suddenly a bit apprehensive about what he was about to do. Louis pulled Harry's chin up to look at him and ran a hand through his hair. "It's okay, babe. Just like I did to you, hmm?" he smiled encouragingly and Harry nodded, licking his lips.

Harry licked up the underside of Louis' cock, testing the taste of him. He swirled his tongue at the tip and then tried to take Louis in all at once and started to gag almost immediately. Tears formed in the corners of his mouth and he pulled off, refusing to look up at Louis, embarrassed. He took a deep breath and tried again, this time only taking in a little bit of him at a time, sucking gently and allowing himself to get used to the weight of Louis in his mouth. He was rewarded by Louis putting his hands in Harry's hair and scratching his scalp. "Haz," he whimpered, the heat of Harry's mouth closed around him and the sight of his eyes, red rimmed and his lips stretched out around Louis' cock becoming too much for him.

Louis bucked his hips up a bit in Harry's mouth and moaned when Harry took Louis even farther, deep throating him and staring up at him with wide, lust-blown green eyes. "Good Harry, so good, so good," he hummed, his fingers tangling in and around his curls. He reached out a thumb to Harry's cheek, rubbing against it to feel himself inside of Harry's mouth. He wiped at the corner of Harry's stretched mouth, swiping the cum and saliva there and bringing it to his own mouth, causing Harry to moan around him. The vibrations sent Louis over the edge and soon he was coming down the back of Harry's throat as the boy struggled to swallow everything he was given. Louis pulled out of Harry's mouth and cupped his hand around the back of Harry's head to bring him back up to lay beside him. He kissed him slowly, leisurely and tugged the blanket up around them.

The two of them were so sleepy, and Harry could tell that he was drifting off to sleep. He curled himself into a ball, tucking himself into Louis. Louis wrapped his arms around Harry's middle and kissed the back of his head.

"Was that okay, Lou, was I - was I good?" Harry said quietly, finding courage now that his back was pressed against Louis' chest.

"So good baby," he whispered, kissing behind Harry's ear and squeezing him around the middle. Harry sighed happily and nestled himself back into the pillow. "No, really, you're a natural at sucking cock, darling," Louis smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd so sorry for any mistakes! this is my first ever published smut writing so please tell me if it totally stinks, thank youuu! (:


End file.
